The Green Eyed Monster Comes to Hogwarts!
by FlowerBomb
Summary: James had never dwelled on his feelings for Lily; she wasn't his princess and he wasn't her prince charming. But Lily has found her prince charming and it's not James! Hogwarts is all wild higgledy-piggledy!
1. An eyewidening, mouthopening surprise!

**The Green-Eyed Monster Comes to Hogwarts**

**By: FlowerBomb**

**Summary: **

_James had never dwelled on his feelings for Lily Evans; she wasn't his princess and he wasn't her prince charming. But now, Lily has found prince charming...and it's not James! What are James's thoughts in all this mess?_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or...any equally interesting person in the series. I'm kidnapping them for now and returning them when I get my ransom, LOTS OF REVIEWS!

XXX

Seventh year has turned out to be far less exciting than I expected. I was supposed to get the girl of my dreams—literally—this year; on top of this optimistic thought, I'm Head Boy and Quidditch Captain!

Life was good. Well, life was supposed to be good.

Now, my hopes are dashed and the title Head Boy doesn't look as promising as it did a few minutes ago.

My heart has been crushed. My dreams, dashed. My hope, shattered.

For that is Lily Evans just a few feet ahead, holding the hands of a boy.

There is no use denying; I doubt anyone holds their brother's hands that intimately.

Lily Evans has a boyfriend, and it isn't me!

No. I will not be the lesser of us two. Lily Evans can be happy with her boyfriend for all I care. I will be the bigger—I am, by the way—man. She can be happy. I could care less.

That's right, because I care more. In fact, I'm going to wish Lily Evans a happy ever after with her boyfriend! They can make thousands of babies and live in a tiny house with a picket fence.

Wait...

I recognize that...that...

"Holy shite Prongs!"

Wonderful observation, Padfoot, you could be a detective.

"It's...," I hear Wormtail mutter beside me, "...it's..."

I can't fucking believe it...

"...Moony!"

Padfoot 2: Wormtail 0.

He couldn't possibly...


	2. He doesn't know that we know what he

**The Green-Eyed Monster Comes to Hogwarts**

**By: FlowerBomb**

**Summary: **

_James had never dwelled on his feelings for Lily Evans; she wasn't his princess and he wasn't her prince charming. But now, Lily has found prince charming...and it's not James! What are James's thoughts in all this mess?_

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Harry Potter or...any equally interesting person in the series. I'm kidnapping them for now and returning them when I get my ransom, LOTS OF REVIEWS!

Thank you reviewers!

XXX

**Chapter 2—He doesn't know that we know what he knows.**

There are some things we shouldn't mention, I had always believe—in fact, I still do—amongst these "Why bother mentioning" things was my crush on Evans. Why should I make myself look more like an ass, when it is so obvious that she has no feelings for me what so ever?

No, I'm James Potter for goodness sakes. No Lily Evans would tie me down, I won't follow her and I definitely won't throw myself at her. Sure, I joke, but that was fifth year; this is seventh. The time span of those two years had taught me that no girl was worth my humiliation, lest she love me in return. But I hardly consider what I share with Evans love.

She's pretty, I'll admit. She's witty too, got quite the mouth on her that one, but there are many fishes in the sea, and I'm definitely sure that Lily Evans isn't one of a kind.

I could name five equally—if not more so—pretty, witty, and sassy girls, like:

Alana Whittier, probably the most dashing of all young things in Hogwarts. She's nice, caring, helpful, funny, smart and definitely beautiful.

Next on our list is Kelly Houser who I consider to be the most exciting girl I've ever met. She's well versed in music, sports, as well as other useful facts (Did you know the length from your wrist to your elbow is the size of your feet? Or that dreamt is the only word that ends in _mt_?). _No Kelly, I didn't. _See what I mean? Kelly has a bunch of wonderful things floating in her brain.

Third, there's Samantha Myer; if I had to pick one girl on earth to introduce to my mom this instant, it would be Samantha, or Sam as we all call her. She's a darling, that Samantha. Sam's smart and elegant. Sam could turn a bad day to the most wonderful day ever! She just knows how to make everyone around her bask in light. Simply amazing.

Also, there's Alice Smith. She is probably the cutest little thing I know. She's extremely friendly and carefree. She is compassionate and brave. Alice has a fire in her; maybe that's why her pastries are always so delicious. I've had brownies at her house once; I've never been the same since.

Last, but definitely not least, there's Mary Danes. Mary is wild, energetic, always up for something new. She's like a tornado; she sucks everything and everyone to her. It's hard not to notice Mary; she just has a way with capturing your attention.

There.

Lily Evans doesn't look too amazing now does she? There are many other fishes in the sea! So let Remus have her! I hardly mind. She's probably happier with him; Remus is a great guy. Better than I could ever be anyway, so in a way, things worked out for the best.

Maybe not for me, the aforementioned girls are all taken. Damn my timing!

Still, looking at Remus and Evans now, talking in the doorway like we didn't _see _them together, I'd say they've got some gut, especially Remus. Where does he come off not telling his friends—his best friends—about something like this? It's a true shame what the boy could hold from us once he sets his mind to it. I've always loved his ability to hold his mouth, but now, I'm second guessing just how great Remus's obstinate silence is.

He would tell us wouldn't he? I mean not necessary now, but before the end of today? This is, after all, legendary news. Come on, both Remus and Evans has got someone (each other, actually), shouldn't they be telling the whole world? Shouldn't we (fellow Marauders), at least, be notified?

Sirius's elbow is deep in my side about now, and I can feel his annoyance. He's probably pissed about this little bit with the secrets too. We are the Marauders right? We tell each other everything! How could Remus confess his being a werewolf and keep something like this hush-hush?

Sirius's elbow has been removed from my side and now he's twitching endlessly, like he's guilty or something. What is going on? Sirius is such a nut. I choose to simply ignore the fact that I probably have a bruise in my side. He probably has to use the loo but is nervous about disturbing "the lovers' lounge" outside our compartment.

I let him settle but when he doesn't, I turn to the boy and whisper harshly, "What the hell are you on about?"

Sirius, I am ashamed to say, looked scared out of his wits. It's like Peter and he traded places, for I haven't failed to notice Wormtail's slightly nervous demeanor.

From the corner of my eye, I see Remus enter the compartment, looking like the cool suave hunk Evans probably thinks he is. I almost scoff, but I don't. Why? Because I can tell when Remus is nervous, he looks guilty. Well, I'll be damned. Guilty? Could it be because he thinks he is keeping a secret from us, but we all know and he doesn't know that we know what he knows?

The compartment is silent, and for a second, I'm pulled back into first year when the four of us sat in awkward silence. Though everything is slightly skewed now, in first year, Remus was shy, Peter was nervous, Sirius was excited, and I was...what was my feeling? I can't recall. But one thing I know for sure, something in the compartment wasn't right, and it wasn't me.

Why is everyone—

"Hey."

Ugh. I can hardly hide my contempt. Lily Evans is draping herself all over the compartment's door.

We turn to face her, each with his own emotions dancing on his face. There's alertness (Peter), nervousness (Sirius), anticipation (Remus), and uninterested (me). Well, I hope I look like I don't care.

She continues, reddening slightly under our gaze, "Potter, I heard you were Head Boy. I've come to tell you...there's...a...there's a meeting, Prefect, you know, in 30 minutes."

I told you Lily Evans wasn't spectacular, what's-their-names up there would never stumble over their words under our gaze. I like confidence in a girl, so minus 2 points for Evans.

She turns to leave but stops at the door, "I'll see you guys later."

Wench, she was looking at Remus! Let me paraphrase that last line: "I'll see you later, Remus, so we can have a little more time playing ickle-sickle-lovey-dovey games. Screw the rest of you lot."

I hate it when people act like they care.

I'm not letting her have the last word though. She could steal Remus from the Marauders, but she will not have the last word.

So I say, "Yeah, see you too. Right, Remus?"

Lily Evans stops dead at our doorway and Remus pales. Sirius is wringing his hands and Peter's eyes are as big as the train's wheels.

Remus slowly nods like he thinks something's wrong with me.

Whatever. He's a liar (at least, right now), and I've never told a lie in my life.

If I was keeping score, I would definitely be winning.

I smile. "See you, Head Girl."

She nods and walks off.

Now, we're back to staring at each other. Silence reigns in the Marauders' compartment.

29 minutes to go.

"I think I'm going to go use the loot." I acknowledge Moony's declaration. I'm happy that he decided to tell me _that_, of _all_ things.

Padfoot springs out of his seat and says in a menacing tone, "I'll come with you."

Wormtail looks back at me before running after the other two.

What are we, girls?

XXX

Reviews? Comments? The story's just getting started!


End file.
